


(Little Ol’ Little Bit) Every Day With Someone New

by harryoof



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Author Wants More Veep Fics, But Subtle You Know?, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mommy Issues, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoof/pseuds/harryoof
Summary: Catherine Meyer bumps into a lot of people, but she never expected Marjorie Palmiotti to show up at a gay bar, or: here's what I think their first meeting would have looked like.Title from "Someone New" by Hozier.
Relationships: Catherine Meyer/Marjorie Palmiotti
Kudos: 3





	(Little Ol’ Little Bit) Every Day With Someone New

Catherine set down her cellphone on the kitchen table, putting her head in her hands. _It’s always something,_ she thought to herself, _couldn’t she give me_ one _time where she actually pulled through for me?_

Selina Meyer was once again missing for Thanksgiving, and though her daughter couldn’t have been more pleased, Catherine had a different objective for the holiday: coming out to her mom.

Andrew walked in to see his daughter staring out the kitchen window, her eyes glassy with a mug of coffee beside her. “Pumpkin? Any word?”

Catherine snickered before responding. “Take a guess, Dad. You were married to her, you can guess what her response was to someone she actually has a legal obligation to.”

Andrew sighed, putting one hand on his daughters shoulder. “Do you still wanna do Thanksgiving with me, or call someone from Mom’s family? You met the lady friend I’ve been seeing, maybe you’d like to-“

“Dad, the last thing I want is to meet another one of your commitment issues tonight, okay? And, oh god, I can’t take this anymore- Dad, I’m a lesbian. I’m gay.”

Andrew’s concerned expression grew into a small smile. “Thank you for telling me Catherine, I still love you just the same. Do you have, uh, a-“

“No, I don’t yet,” Catherine said, smiling. _Thank god, I knew he’d be supportive though._

“But if it’s okay with you, I’m just gonna skip dinner this year.”

Her father’s smile drooped ever so slightly, and while it broke her heart, there’d be dozens more Thanksgivings to attend. And maybe her mom would show up to them, who knew.

* * *

The clock struck seven, and Andrew had just left for what would now be a much more intimate dinner with his girlfriend, who ~~un~~ fortunately had no family in D.C. to spend the evening with.

Catherine, however, was on a mission, as she always was when embarking on a new adventure. And gay clubs? _Definitely_ new. So she set to work.

Blaring all of the loudly queer music she could, she dug through her closet, finding an old beat-up pair of doc martens and a floral skater dress she’d gotten for some networking event in college. _Wow, time really flies,_ she reminisced, remembering trying to aimlessly flirt with a guy, all while a gorgeous redheaded girl kept catching her eye.

Dressed, she put on black eyeliner and a little bit of eyeshadow that matched her blush. She even put on glitter. What else is one supposed to do after they come out as gay?

 _I guess that's mission complete,_ Catherine thought, admiring herself in the mirror.An Uber was called, and for the first time, she smiled as she waited on the front stoop of her fathers house.

* * *

A short trip across D.C. later and Catherine was abuzz with electricity. Quite a few girls she recognised told her she looked beautiful in the dim light, making her blush furiously every time. Even a girl she knew from elementary school ( _thank god she’s not a cunt,_ Catherine thought,) chatted with her for a moment or two before heading out on the dance floor.

After her first drink or two, she sat at the bar, a quieter scene compared to the thumping floor, and she took it all in as she heard someone sit down next to her.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Ms. Meyer.” said a voice from the now occupied seat.

Catherine took one look and swore, scowling.

“Agent Palmiotti, if my mother knows i’m here and you’re here for me, I swear I’ll never forgive you.”

Marjorie, usually devoid of expression at work, smirked. “You really think I’d say anything to Selina Meyer about _me_ being in a gay club, let alone her daughter? Remember, I was in the military under ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.’ I can keep a secret.” she said into her beer, smirk fading.

Catherine, relieved (and also a little tipsy), put her hand on Marjorie’s shoulder. “I had no clue. Seriously. Probably should’a guessed, but you know me, always the fool,” Catherine said, taking another rather large sip of her drink.

“I don’t think so, Ms.-“

“Call me Catherine, for gods sake.”

“Okay, _Catherine_ , you’re not a fool, and if I might, I would rather elect you as president than the woman I work for.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Marj, finish your beer. You have to dance. I’m _making_ you dance.”

And as she walked out onto the floor, she turned her head once to see Marjorie following her, eyes rolled but her gait steady.

The DJ announced the next song, a mix o “Closer” by Teagan and Sara, and Catherine grinned at just how apropos it was. The music started to play, at first slower than the original song, and Catherine started to dance in her dorky way, like that one character in the show her mom watched- no couldn’t think of her right now. All of her attention was on-

 _WAIT, is that Marjorie DANCING?_ Catherine thought, looking over at her brunette dance partner. Marjorie was dancing, and she was dancing freely, arms held up over her head, a small smile gracing her face, ignoring the world around her. _I never thought of what she’d look like dancing,_ the younger woman thought, _or even what she’d look like in jeans and a tee shirt and how her shirt rides up when she’s-_

Catherine inhaled deeply. _Take it easy, the first girl you hook up with maybe shouldn’t work for your mom. But then again, it would piss her off,_ she thought smiling. In an instant, she walking closer to Marjorie, taking one of her hands in hers, breaking the silent bond that held them form the few feel away they were before. And just like that, they were dancing.

No awkward tension, not in a room with people who would never bother to understand who they were as people, no discomfort or anything coming in between them, just dancing. Wild, and free, and more glorious than either of them could have imagined.

* * *

More songs played, and it could have been hours before the two were grinning like madwomen, drenched in sweat from all the dancing. Any drinks they’d had were evaporated out of them, but they weren’t tired. The lights flickered on, marking the end of the night (or at least just the set; it was about eleven, and while the early risers were going home, the later partiers had yet to even show up for the night.)

“I guess I should get a cab home, Marjorie, this was fun.”

“Catherine, we’re both sober enough, do you want me to drive you home?”

Catherine smiled, “Yeah, actually, that would be great!”

The two walked out and down the street, side by side, until Marjorie offered her arm to Catherine. Without thinking twice, she linked hers in hers, and they continued walking together back to the parking garage, both smiling just a little bit more than they were before.

“Would you mind waiting here?” Marjorie asked. “I don’t want you to walk too much further, and you have some pretty heavy boots on.”

“Oh, sure, I guess. See you in a minute,” Catherine waved, as she started scrolling through Instagram to pass the few seconds. Thanksgiving post after Thanksgiving post, a few pets dressed in pilgrim costumes, but then hearing-

“Pumpkin?” Andrew called, coming down from the apartment building above into the garage.

“Dad? Your girlfriend lives in this building?”

“Yeah, I left something in the car, some pastry I picked up, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was at uh,”

“The club down the street?”

“ _Yes,_ Dad, the club down the street. But I’m getting a ride home from a friend, so I won’t need anything tonight. Go back up and have fun, whatever you’re doing.”

“Oh, as long as you’re sure-“

Andrew was interrupted by the roaring of a motorcycle, black and sleek, down the garage corridor. Atop it sat Catherine’s knight in a leather jacket, none other than Marjorie. Helmet on, she offered her spare to Catherine.

The younger woman smiled to her dad, “I’ll see you soon, dad.” as she climbed on board, wrapping her arms around Marjorie as the two drove off into the night, leaving Andrew to wonder how time had flown that now his daughter, too, was getting better dates than he was.

* * *

As the wind soared past them, Catherine shouted directions to Marjorie, who would nod in acknowledgement. it felt like a dream, Catherine would recall in later years, that this is what life ought to feel like, every night an adventure with someone you really just got to know, but had known for so long already.

After what felt like forever and a few seconds all at once, Marjorie slowed into the driveway of Catherine’s father’s house.

“That was… i don’t even know what to say! I hadn’t ridden on a motorcycle since my dad rented one on a vacation when I was a kid and mom was too busy to notice.” At that, Catherine frowned a little, but glancing at Marjorie cleared her mind. The two stepped up to the front door, all it’s occupants gone, and only the kitchen light on as always.

“Would you like to come in, Marjorie?” Catherine’s smile was ecstatic, as the taller woman nodded and followed her inside to the kitchen.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Oh! Oh, not at all, it’s that first door, yep, right over there,” Catherine directed as Marjorie shut the door behind her. As she heard the door handle _click_ , the blonde woman all but squealed. A girl after her first night out? How likely was that?

It was another minute or two before Catherine’s eyes started to droop as she leaned over the table, and she heard Marjorie come back inside.

“Are you asleep?”

“Hmm? _OH,_ I’m so sorry! No, no, I was just thinking ‘bout how much fun we were having!”

Marjorie smiled softly, as she sat down next to Catherine. The blonde pouted, she’d really let up how tired she was.

“Do you want me to go home?”

“No!”

“Are you sure?”

Catherine sighed, knowing they both had obligations the next day (Marjorie back to work, Catherine back to staying out of the spotlight.)

“I really don’t want you to go, though,” she stood up, taking Marjorie’s hand. “It’s so stupid but I really like you.”

“Catherine, this couldn’t be anything, think of the people you haven’t met yet. The community you’ve yet to find.”

“Yeah, but you could show me!” Catherine’s eyes glistened, pleading with the brunette to stay. “Please, for me?”

Marjorie cupped Catherine’s chin, and as they both smiled, kissed in the fluorescence. Catherine pulled away first, only to take the other’s face in her hands and kiss her harder. Marjorie put her hands on Catherine’s waist, who pushed them towards the stairs and Catherine’s room. Shirts were discarded, pants, a while later, and they collapsed into bed together, just taking each other in and exploring.

* * *

 _This is what heaven feels like,_ Catherine thought, looking at Marjorie as she dipped her head in between her thighs. And just as fast, Catherine cam ever the edge, over, and over, and _over-_

“ _Jesus Christ,_ I can’t do that again,” Catherine begged, Marjorie’s dutiful smile turning into a smirk. She came up and wrapped one arm around the blonde, who held on loosely as she came down from her high.

“Do you want me to-“

“No, absolutely not. You… I wouldn’t ask you, not when you’re all fucked out like this,” Marjorie said, making Catherine blush again. She leaned over to kiss her, and Catherine moaned, tasting herself on Marjorie’s lips.

“And this is what heaven _tastes_ like,” she murmured, as the brunette kissing her chuckled.

“Which means, you’re the one who tastes like heaven.”

Playfully, Catherine smacked her ass, as Marjorie deepened the kiss and climbed on top of her. She laughed at the blonde’s feeble protests, which weren’t really protests at all, as they both knew. More rounds of sex ensued, and they finally passed out long after two in the morning.

* * *

Catherine woke up, shocked she was naked, but upon remembering the night before, was the happiest she’d ever been. She looked over at Marjorie, who was fast asleep after having gotten up at some point during the early morning, and her phone was still bright with a sent email, reading:

_Won’t make it to work today. I’m using one of my paid sick days. M.P._

Catherine smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Marjorie again, holding on as tightly as she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had this in my notes since last November, and decided to gussy it up a bit and finally let people at it.  
> I love this fandom so goddamn much, and writing for it really is fun. Leave me some notes if you liked this, if you like!


End file.
